Silent Storm
by Brazilian96
Summary: Jacob and Nessie's only daughter, Charlotte, is as feisty as they get. Having grown up with 5 brothers, she knew how to handle herself. What happens when the one person she can't stand, imprints on her? *2nd generation
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. Annoyed, I flipped over and pull the covers completely over my head. I heard thundering footsteps running toward my room and I cringed in response. My door was slammed open, hitting the wall with a painful bang. I was sure that the door knob left a gaping hole in my bedroom wall. The source of the stampede jumped and landed on top of me; effectively knocking the air out of my lungs. Another jumped on my hip, one on my legs and two others topped it off. I groaned in annoyance as they yanked the covers off my face; exposing me to the sun.

As my eyes squinted open I was greeted with the smiling faces of my 5 brothers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They belted into my ear. I wanted to be so mad, but when I saw their smiling faces, I couldn't help but let a smile tug on the corners of my lips.

My oldest brother, Junior (Jacob Ephraim Black Jr.), got up from my bed and kissed my forehead before leaving. "Happy Birthday ducky." I smiled and mouthed "thanks"

My little brothers Liam and Elijah situated themselves on top of me again and looked at me with a glint in their eyes that I knew so well; mischievousness. I started to protest but before I could, they each took a cheek of mine and pinched it 16 times each. They laughed at my reddened cheeks before kissing each one and jumping off my bed, making their way downstairs for breakfast.

Left on my bed was my two older brothers, Will and Hunter. They smiled at expectantly. I just rolled my eyes and lifted the covers off and pushed my legs off the side of my bed. Once my toes touched the hardwood floor I hissed and pulled them back as if I had been electrocuted. My brothers just laughed at me. Hunter got up and grabbed my slippers from my closet and placed them under my feet.

He kissed my cheek and started leaving my room, but not before turning around and grabbing Will by the nape of the neck and dragging him out of the room. "Hurry up and get ready duck, mom and dad have a big day planned for you today!"

I slipped on my yellow ducky slippers and sighed. I wasn't one for having a dolled up birthday party. If I could, I would just stay at home and watch movies with my brothers. But that's not the way it works in this family, every birthday is a huge celebration where basically the whole town is called.

I shuffled into the bathroom and brushed my teeth before pulling my hair into a fishtail braid. My raven black hair was getting so long; it was almost touching my waist. I looked in the mirror, my light brown eyes staring back at me intently. I was 5'8 and was the perfect combination of my parents. I had a lighter version of my dad's eyes, my dad's nose and lips, but my body structure was completely my mom's; except for the fact that I was about 3 inches taller than her thanks to my dad.

A loud banging noise of my door shook me out of my thoughts.

"Charlotte Sarah Black! Let's go! Your mom has breakfast ready."

"Coming!" I shouted back

As I made my way down stairs, I saw my mom had set up the table beautifully, filled with all of my favorite foods. There was bacon, and pancakes, and sausage, and grits, and eggs, and strawberries with whipped cream. My mouth watered just looking at it. Today, I sat at the head of the table, which was usually Junior's seat, directly opposite of where dad sat. Mom and dad came over and kissed my forehead. Once we were all situated at the table, I had Junior on my right and Hunter on my left. Will was sitting next to Junior, since he idolized him so much, and mom sat next to him. Next to Hunter was the twins Liam and Elijah. And like always, dad sat at the head of the table. Once I had my plate filled mom gave the okay for the boys to eat. They shoveled as much as they could on their plates before dad barked at them to save some for mom.

I laughed, I loved my family. The boys devoured their food in no time and of course had to politely wait for me to finish my food. It was a tradition in my family, but it was mostly only followed on my birthday, that the birthday girl/boy sits at the head of the table and must be treated like a princess. So you as you can see, they only really did that on my birthday. I was the only girl, so I was to be treated like a baby.

Once the table was cleared by the boys, mom and dad walked over to me with a grin on my face. I thought it was a little suspicious, since I never know what to expect with my family.

My brothers waited for me at the door, all of them ready to go to school, except for Junior who needed to go on patrol. Will and Hunter were put on afternoon patrols so that they wouldn't miss school.

My mom pulled out a small white box tied in a beautiful green bow, my favorite color, out from behind her back. I squealed and thanked them.

My dad laughed "Duck, you don't even know what it is yet."

I pulled the bow undone carefully and lifted the lid. Inside the box lay a car key. I was a little confused until realization dawned on my face. I looked up at my parents with the biggest grin on my face.

"No way! Are you serious?" I jumped up and down not believing this.

"It's right outside, go look" My mom said as she snuggled into my dad, their smiles matching my own.

I rushed outside past my brothers and stopped on the porch. At the end of the driveway behind the rest of my family's car was a dark green Ford F150 truck. It was perfect! I squealed in delight as I ran to it. Leather interior, 4-cylinder, I threw my bag in the passenger seat and lifted the hood. It was absolutely perfect. I couldn't ask for a better gift.

It wasn't typical for a girl to get a pickup truck, but I wasn't like every other girl. I grew up with 5 brothers and was constantly around the pack. I was anything but a girly girl. This was my kind of car and I couldn't believe that my parents actually got this for me.

I ran over to them and thanked them over and over again.

My dad laughed "Alright we get it, you're welcome. Now go to school before you're late."

My parents kissed me goodbye and I jumped into my truck. I heard the passenger door and the back seat door open as the twins piled into the car.

"You're not going with Will and Hunter?" I asked, that was the usual routine. They just shook their head and I shrugged.

"We wanted to be the first to get into the car. Plus Will and Hunter never let us choose the radio." They complained.

Fortunately they knew that I had a soft spot for them since they were my brothers. I just smiled and the fought over what radio to pick. I pulled out of the driveway and took the usual route to school; Will and Hunter's black hummer following us.

Our parents decided it was best to get them one car since they were so close in age. Will had just turned 18 last month and Hunter had been 17 for a while.

We pulled into the Reservation High School parking lot. Will and Hunter were both seniors, I was a junior, and Liam and Elijah were freshman.

While I was unbuckling my seat belt, my door was opened and I was dragged out of my seat and into a pair of warm, strong arms. I inhaled his scent and knew immediately who it was.

I pulled away from my best friend with a huge smile on my face. Ayden Cameron was the person that I was closest to out of all the wolves, other than my brothers. He was the son of Jared and Kim Cameron. We had always been attached at the hip; so much that our parents even thought that when he first phased, he would imprint on me. But he didn't, and we were both perfectly okay with that, we never saw each other like that anyways; we knew it would be awkward.

"Close your eyes." He said, his smile never leaving his face.

I did as he asked and waited.

"Okay. Open." In front of me was another little box, this one made out of wood. It looked hand carved. I looked at it in awe and opened it. Inside was a leather bracelet with all different tribal markings on it. I held my wrist out and waited for him to lock it in place. I held it up to the sun and it looked beautiful. I wrapped my arm around his neck and thanked him.

"Look." He said, pointing down to his ankle.

He had an exact replica around his ankle, which meant that when he phased it wouldn't come off. I looked up at him expecting an explanation of the gift.

"They're friendship bracelets. Yeah yeah, don't give me crap about being sappy."

Instead, I punched him in the arm and turned back around to grab my bag out of the car. Once my car was locked Ayden and I started walking and he placed his arm over my shoulder.

"So you got a new car, huh? It's nice. It's perfectly you ducky."

I rolled my eyes, the childhood nickname seemed to catch on with everyone.

Ayden walked me to my first period, before turning and going to his class; no doubt ending up late. But he didn't mind, he was in fact my best friend.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur. My best friend Angie wasn't here at all during the first half of school so all my classes were boring.

At the bell dismissed us for lunch I stood from my desk and started to pack my things away carefully in my backpack. As I was preparing to leave the class someone passed by me and smacked my ass. I turned quick to see who it was and of course it was Cael.

Cael was Collin's son, one of the original wolves. Cael was an arrogant boy who thought he could get whoever he wanted, including me. He was fit but not as fit as the wolves. He still hadn't phased but was expected to any time this year.

I gritted my teeth in anger and bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from going off on him. He looked back at me with his signature smirk that made girls fall for him and a wink to top it off.

I walked down the hallway looking pissed, Ayden who came up to walk me to lunch noticed.

"What's wrong duck?" He looked worried.

"Cael. Stupid, arrogant Cael smacked my ass." I was seething.

Ayden chuckled a little which caused me to whip my head in his direction.

"You think this is funny?"

He could barely contain himself "No. Not at all Ducky, it's just that you two are ridiculous."

"He smacked my ass Ayden!"

"I know. But hey, it's your birthday so don't let it get to you alright?"

I nodded and tried to relieve my tension as I made my way to the lunchroom. Ayden got our lunches and brought them to the table that we sat at with all the wolves.

Sitting at the table was my brothers; Will, Hunter, Liam, and Elijah.

Aunt Rebecca and Embry's sons: Darrion and Jay who were twins and the same age as Liam and Elijah. (Aunt Rachael and Paul's kids were still in elementary school.)

Claire and Quil's son: Quil VI (the 6th)

Sam and Emily's son: Levi. They also had a three year old daughter name Elizabeth, Lizzie for short. Lizzie was imprinted on by one of the original wolves, Brady Fuller. Sam was not happy, but now Lizzie has a protector and best friend.

And lastly and most definitely the least was Cael. I resisted rolling my eyes as I neared the table. The boys made room for me and Ayden in between Hunter and Levi. Not only was I the only girl at home, I was also the only girl here. As soon as I sat down, everyone stopped talking. I looked around in confusion until I realized what they were going to do. Horror flashed across my face –

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

I covered my ears and lowered my head to the table. My cheeks flamed red as the entire cafeteria turned to look at me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DUCKY!"

"**STOP!"** I cut them off before I could be any further humiliated. The boys all burst into laughter, even Cael who hadn't participating in singing. I sent a glare to every single one of them, and if looks could kill, I would've striked them all dead.

Thankfully lunch was over, and we all got up to finish the last three periods of the day. As I was waiting for Ayden to clean up the mess that he made while eating, Cael snuck up behind me and grabbed me ass and this time held his hand there and squeezed. HARD.

I gasped, all the boys seemed to hear and their eyes widened as they took in the scene in front of them. My jaw clenched and I paused to take a deep breath. But that didn't work, of course it didn't.

My body whipped around in his direction and my arm pulled back, only to snap forward and punch Cael right in the face. I could hear my hand crunch.

Cael's head flew back and he grabbed his nose which was now flowing with blood. He stared at me with pure hate and started shaking. Since Levi, Will, and Ayden were the oldest, they dragged Cael, who was now a blur, out of school. The principal came in then and called me to her office. I rolled my eyes and had my brothers each pat my back. They were beaming with pride.

Hunter whispered in my ear before going off to class "Damn Ducky, you sure have good right hook"

I smirked at him and cradled my right hand against my chest. Once I got into the principal's office she gave me a bag of ice for my sprain and called my parents.

I was not looking forward to going home. I was scared of what awaited me. So much for it being my birthday. Hunter didn't think it was smart for me to drive with only one hand, and since Will was still with Cael, he decided to leave the car at school so that Will could drive it back, and the four of us piled into my car. The twins in the back and me and Hunter in the front.

About 10 minutes into the drive the twins busted out in hysterics. They were falling over each other in laughter and were gasping for breath at the same time. Hunter and I looked at them like they had grown three heads.

After they calmed down, and Elijah got the hiccups, I turned to them wanting an explanation.

"You..you…your face when you hit Cael was perfect!"

"You should've—hiccup - seen your face sis! I wouldn't - hiccup - want to - hiccup - mess with you!"

They went back into hysterics and Hunter cracked a smile. He turned to me then, completely ignoring the road.

"I'm proud of you ducky. People should know not to mess with you now. "

"Well I was raised with wolves" he chuckled at my joke and pulled into our driveway.

I took a deep breath before opening to door.

"Charlotte Sarah Black, could you please come in here."

I tried to grab one of my brothers to go with me but they all raced upstairs, eager to get out of there.

I stalled before walking into the living room. On the couch sat Collin, Cael's father.

They all looked at me when I walked in and I smiled nervously.

"Hey ducky, I just stopped by to see how your hand was. Man, I never thought I'd see the day that Ducky would break my son's nose. "

My dad and Collin laughed, my mom looked pissed.

I laughed nervously along with them, not knowing if I was in trouble or not.

"Yeah my hand is fine, just a sprain. It'll be fine in a couple weeks. So, I'm guessing the principal called you too?

He shook his head "No, Ayden stopped by to tell me. He was updating me on how Cael was with the whole phasing thing."

"Oh so he did phase. Whoopdy do for him." Sarcasm leaking off my tongue.

"Charlotte!" My mom scolded

I apologized to Collin and he just waved me off.

"I'll be stopping by later for your birthday party with Cael, you deserve an apology from him. I just wish his mom was here. Maybe if she was, he wouldn't be acting out like this."

He looked so sad, I felt the need to go to him and comfort him. Instead, my dad went over and patted his back. He whispered something to him and Collin just nodded. My dad escorted him out the door.

I sat on the couch awaiting my punishment but to my surprise there was none.

"Go start getting ready for the party" My eyes widened in surprise

"So… I'm not in trouble?"

My mom shook her head "It's your birthday today, we've decided to let this one slide."

I ran up to my parents and gave them the biggest hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you."

They laughed at me and I ran up the stairs.

I hopped in my shower and washed my hair. Once I stepped out of the shower and onto the freezing cold tile floor I jumped to my room. My room was the only one, other than my parents, who had a bathroom connected to their bedroom. My parents knew not to torture me with having to share a bathroom with five teenage boys.

I decided on a simple white cocktail dress and some nude flats. I was already tall, and plus I didn't want to be uncomfortable all night. The white contrasted my skin beautifully and I curled the tips of my hair. I applied light make up and some lip gloss. I still wore Ayden's black leather bracelet, I never wanted to take it off. I put on some diamond studs and checked myself out in the mirror. I looked pretty good. Except that I now wore a brace on my right wirst.

Downstairs I could already hear that most of the guests had arrived so I made my way down the steps. All eyes fell on me and my wolf brothers hollered and whistled. I blushed so hard. The party was set up outside in our back yard where lights hung from the tree and the BBQ was going thanks to Sam and my dad.

I went around mingling with everyone, but stopped to sit on the swing with Ayden. I leaned against him, already exhausted of talking to every single pack member and relative. He chuckled when he saw me and just held me tight against him.

"Tired already Ducky? The party hasn't even been going on for an hour."

I growled at him, obviously annoyed. "Yeah well you're not the one that got sexually harassed today and punched Cael in the face."

"Well…."

"What? Ayden what did you do?"

"After we calmed him down enough to phase back I punched him in the jaw. Just for you. Of course Levi and your brother were mad at me beacause that made him phase again."

He acted so nonchalant about it. I just stared at him in complete surprise. Then I started laughing.

"Oh my… I love you so much for that!"

He smirked. "You're welcome"

After a while I started getting thirsty so Ayden and I made our way into the empty house and into the kitchen to get some drinks. There was a knock on the door so I made my way there, not at all expecting Collin and Cael to be on the other side of the door.

Collin smiled at me and Cael was staring at the floor.

"Happy Birthday Charlotte" Collin said as he kissed my cheek and handed me a present.

"Come on in." For some reason I was completely tense. I wanted Ayden to come out of the kithen but he of course didn't.

Collin nudged Cael with his shoulder

"Don't you have something to say to Charlotte, Cael?" He voice was laced with demand.

"No."

"Cael apologize to her. NOW."

After an exasperated sigh Cael shuffled his feet and looked up at me with annoyance.

"I…" He didn't finish. When I looked at him, he was staring at my face. Staring at me as if he'd never seen me before. I started getting irritated. That's when Ayden came to stand next to me.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. I looked up at him and saw him staring intently at Cael. Cael however still had his gaze glued to me. The more I looked at him the more I couldn't look at him. I felt an invisible tug at my heart, almost as if It was leading me closer to Cael.

I stopped short. My breathing stopped. That's when I saw his face.

_Shit! Are you kidding me? Him of all people!_

Ayden was no longer at my side, instead it was my dad. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I found myself crying into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

After the party was over, Collin and Cael stayed in the living room to talk about the "Situation"

Personally I wanted nothing to do with this situation. If it were up to me, it wouldn't even exist. I rolled my eyes as my mom tried to comfort Collin about me liking his son. It was never going to happen!

I caught Cael looking at me with adoration and wanted nothing more than to puke. The only reason he was looking at me like that was because of some stupid werewolf mutated gene. Naturally, I would still be hating him and vice versa.

"So umm, nice whether we're having right?"

I had to scoff at my mom's attempt to stop the awkwardness in the room. Once I realized that nothing was going to get accomplished I rolled my eyes and started for the stairs.

"Charlotte!" My dad called. With a sigh I looked back at him with a tired look on my face.

"Yes?" I asked a little too sarcastically.

My dad raised his eyebrows. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To sleep."

"But we still need to talk." My dad pointed out; slightly nodding his head in the direction of Collin and Cael.

I looked over as Collin looked put out and Cael just looked nervous.

"I'm tired and it's my birthday. I am going to bed. Goodnight." I left no room for discussion.

Everyone looked disappointed in my reaction but I didn't want to think about it. I wasn't happy.

When I walked upstairs, I stopped at Junior's door. My relationship with Junior was different than any of my other brothers. Junior was the oldest and he most resembled dad. I always went to him when I needed advice on serious matters and when I needed comforting. He treating me like the baby sister I was and was so protective of me, even more so than anyone else. I knocked on him door before stepping in. He was lying in bed watching TV and without question I went over to his bed and sat down next to him. He sat up and pulled me into his arms. He softly stroked my head while I thought about everything that happened today.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, sounding almost defeated.

"Whatever you want to do."

"It's not that simple and you know it."

It's true. He did know it. Junior imprinted on 18 year old, Sofia when she was visiting Washington with her family. The problem with that was that Sofia lived in Florida and had no intentions of moving to Washington. She was still finishing school there and intended on going to College there too. Junior of course was heart-broken. After establishing a long-distance friendship with her, he sort of distanced himself from the rest of our family.

We were such a close-knit family but we knew how much this was hurting him.

He looked at me and sighed and just went back to watching TV, with my head on his shoulder.

"I think you should realize that there was a reason that this happened and embrace it. You never know where it may lead you." He said after 10 minutes of silence.

I fell asleep watching TV with him and woke up in my room the next morning.

I hopped in the shower and got ready in a pair of jeans one of my brother's little league jersey that no longer fit. I completely forgot which brother it was though. Across the back it said **BLACK** so I always loved wearing it. After I was done I knocked on each of my brother's doors willing them to wake up.

I wanted to spend a day with just them like we did every year the day after my birthday.

Today we decided to talk a walk through the woods and have a day in the meadow. Mom and say were okay with it and mom even packed us all a lunch. She kissed us all on the cheek before we left, even Junior. No matter how old we got, we would always be her babies.

This day was my absolute favorite kind of days. I would just spend the day with my brothers with no interruptions, just us having fun like when we were kids. Junior insisted on carrying me on his shoulders as we made our way through the woods. Being on his shoulders gave me and enormous height advantage as I picked random things of the trees and aimed them at each of my brothers heads.

"So ducky, what shall we play first? I think football."

"No wrestling!"

"No baseball!"

"HEY!" Junior shouted. "Let ducky pick, it's her day."

They all looked at me as they awaited my opinion.

"I say football, the teams would be even."

"Yes!" Will and Elijah cheered. It was their favorite sport.

We set up the teams as Junior, Me, and Liam. Will, Hunter, and Elijah were on the other team.

The thing about my brothers was that although I was their little sister, when we played sports they knew I could play just as good as them. So once I had the football in my hands, I ran and ran. I was quicker than Elijah as he try to grab onto my waist to try to bring me down but since he couldn't, Will stepped in and tackled me from the side. Me and him tumbled and rolled over the grass, staining all my clothes. The ball was far gone.

"Awww come on! That deserves a penalty. Card him!" Liam yelled

"Who are you talking to, idiot? We have no refs"

Will picked me up from the floor and set me on my feet.

"You okay duck? I didn't hit you too bad did I?"

I shook my head.

We decided to take a break from the game and eat the lunch that mom had packed us.

"So, what are you going to do about Cael?" Hunter asked.

"I don't want him! I just want him to leave me alone. I hate that his whole opinion of me changed around just because of stupid magic."

"But sis, you're going to end up loving him" Elijah said.

I scoffed "Yeah right! Not after all the stuff that kid has put me through."

"But sis-"

"**No.** I'm done talking about this. You're my brothers. You're supposed to side with me. Always."

I was upset. I felt like I was all alone in this decision and no one supported me.

We cleaned up the mess we made and headed back home. Elijah came up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him. He was probably the sweetest. He was the actual baby of the family and I always saw the little kid side of him whenever he spent time with me.

When we got home, Junior had to leave for patrol and mom and dad left a note saying that they went out to dinner. I went to my room and decided to watch a scary movie. As soon as it got to scary, Elijah and Liam climbed into bed with me to watch the movie too. They claimed to be there to protect me, but I knew that just used that as an excuse to watch the movie that mom and dad prohibited them from watching.

Will and Hunter slowly made their way to my room too. As much as they hated to admit it, my brothers were saps when it came to family. We loved doing things together and just spending time with each other.

I had enough boys in my life. I didn't want another one.

But this was fate and fate was never predictable. It seemed to hate me at the moment; I could only wish that it wouldn't screw me over again.

X-X

I was so tired. I had no idea I'm usually a morning person but for some reason my whole body was exhausted. My limbs were sore and all I wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep. Too bad I was at school in the middle of English. I felt a tug on my heart and looked up to see Cael walking into class.

I wasn't going to lie. He looked like crap. He looked like he was about to fall asleep for exhaustion. His hair was a mess on top of his head that looked like he just rolled out of bed. He sat at the front of the class so I could see when he laid his head down on his arm and fell asleep.

He actually looked cute like that- _WHOA WHAT? No I can't think stuff like that. No. NO._

The bell rang and he stayed sleeping. I put all my stuff away and was one of the last people leaving the classroom. No one had woken Cael up yet and I hesitated before walking over to his seat.

His mouth was open slightly and his was quietly snoring. I smirked.

"Cael… Cael wake up. Cael class is over." I shook his shoulder.

"No mom, 5 more minutes." He mumbled. I smiled.

"Cael wake up. Cael it's me, Charlotte."

He jolted up; his dazed eyes searching and then focusing on my face. He looked a little angry at whoever had woken him up but once he saw it was me, his eyes softened.

"Hmm?"

"Cael class is over. You fell asleep."

"Oh. Umm my bad. Thanks for waking me up."

"Yeah. You sure you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, just late patrol."

"Oh alright."

"Are YOU okay?" he asked, looking slightly amused and worried at my tired face.

I nodded my head and left the room, I knew Ayden would be outside waiting for me. As if on cue, he was outside the class pulling my backpack off my shoulders and walking next to me.

"Cael had to run a late patrol last night. That's why you probably feel so tired." He looked at me with sympathy.

"Oh so now I have to feel whatever he physically feels too? Awesome."

"You could always call your parents and ask to be signed out. I bet they would let you under the circumstances."

"Yeah I like that, let me call them."

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the house phone.

"Hello" My mom's cheerful voice greeted me.

"Hey mom"

"Charlotte? What's wrong sweetie? She asked getting worried.

"Can you sign me out please? I'm really tired."

"Yeah let me just ask your father."

I heard her walk around the house looking for my dad. "Jacob, Charlotte said she's tired and wants to come home."

I could basically hear my dad smirk on the other end of the phone.

"Oh is someone tired from their late night patrol? She can come home… If she brings Cael too. Because I know he has to be exhausted."

I wanted to punch my dad in the face at that moment. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Ayden who looked so amused by this whole conversation.

"Fine! Whatever just sign us out." I snapped the phone shut.

Ayden let out a laugh and I glared at him.

"Alright alright let's go find Cael."

The late bell had already rung so I didn't even bother going to my next class. Ayden had his next period with Cael so we knew which class to go to. I walked in, and thankfully that teacher loved me.

"Can I have Cael please? He's getting signed out." I asked in my most polite voice.

"Sure sweetie not a problem. Cael? You're leaving. Go with Charlotte."

He looked up from his desk and his eyes widened in surprise. He grabbed his backpack and hurried out of class.

"So what are we doing?" He was cut short when he saw Ayden leaning against the wall with my backpack in hand. He rolled his eyes and diverted his eyes to the floor.

"We're going home. Thanks to you I'm tired and I can't be at school like this anymore. But my parents said that if I went home you would have to go home with me."

He seemed a lot happier after that.

"So we're going to your house?" He asked hopefully

"Yeah I guess."

We walked to my truck and I threw my stuff in the back, motioning for Cael to do the same.

"Ayden could you do me a favor and tell the twins to ride with Will and Hunter please?"

"Sure no problem ducky." He smirked.

"Thank you" I said as I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I heard Cael growl in the front seat and decided to ignore it.

Cael always had anger issues; he was just going to have to get over it.

I hopped in the driver's seat and pulled out of the school parking lot. The car ride started to have an awkward silence so I just turned on the radio and started to sing along. About halfway through the song I noticed Cael staring at me and I got self conscious.

"What?" I snapped

He looked away sheepishly almost embarrassed about getting caught. "Nothing." His tan cheeks soon became pink.

"Are you blushing?" I asked with a smirk. Cael never blushes. Never.

He just turned his head away from me and stared out the window.

I pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. I reached into the back seat to grab my backpack but realized that it had shifter under Cael's seat during the drive. I got on my knees on the driver's seat and leaned into the back to grab the bag. I had to stretch because I could not reach it. Once I grabbed a hold of it I sighed loudly and started to retreat back into my seat. When I started pulling away Cael's face was just a few inches away from mine and my breath caught in my throat. He was staring at my lips and flushed face and then finally my eyes. His beautiful green eyes held onto my brown ones. I wanted to move away put couldn't. He reached his hand up to trace my jaw and cheek bone. Slowly his hand ran down my arms and onto my hip where I realized that the shirt had ridden up. His hand was burning hot but it felt so good up against my skin. He started inching his face closer to mine and his breath fanned across my face. I had to close my eyes as I leaned into his hand. He smelled like mint and pine trees

He looked into my eyes again before something in them changed. His hand that was resting on my hip was now pulling my shirt down and he reached between us to grab my backpack out of my hand. He pulled away from me and slung my backpack over his shoulder. He reached for the handle of the door and started climbing out of the truck. It took me a second before I snapped back to reality and quickly got out of the car.

I was so embarrassed! How could I let him get to me like that? It was going to be so much harder now to convince him that I didn't want him. I groaned.

I opened the door and went straight into the kitchen. Cael stayed by the door not really knowing what to do. On the counter there was a note that read:

_We had a tribe council meeting to attention. Behave. We'll be back around 2pm._

_-Love Mom and Dad._

Could this get any worse? I looked at the clock and it read 10:30am. There was no way I was going to make it through this. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and went back into the living room. Cael was sitting on the couch looking so uncomfortable. I sat on the other end and turned the TV on. After 5minutes of channel surfing I didn't find anything so I turned to give Cael the remote but he was already asleep. His long body took up the "L" part of our couch, his arms draped across the back. I had to stop from smiling. Once I realized that I was about to pass out, I leaned toward the middle of the couch. My head was about a foot away from his chest and my legs were elevated on the arm rest. The last thing I remember is his light snoring.


End file.
